sweet child, brave knight
by Misari
Summary: Matsumae es la espada, la armadura, el escudo que sostiene a Shuu. (—Matsumae, ¿me cuentas una historia de caballeros?).


Necesitaba descargar mis feels por todo, POR TODO, y recién empiezo. Una cosa a la vez, mis niños, una cosa a la vez.

 **Aclaraciones:** TG no me pertenece, todo de, ejem, Ishida Sui. La frase* es de la canción _From Eden_ de _Hozier_ , y significa algo así como "la caballería cae en su espada".

* * *

 **sweet child, brave knight**

 _(chivarly fell on its sword*)_

* * *

(—Matsumae, ¿me cuentas una historia?

—¿Una de caballeros?

—¡Sí! ¡Y corceles y batallas y reinos por conquistar!

Matsumae no puede –ni intenta- ocultarla. Es inevitable que el pequeño maestro Shuu, con toda su inocencia de rosa fresca y toda su alegría de sol recién amanecido la convoque. Sus labios quitan la capa de carne sobre ella y lo que se dibuja en su rostro de mármol duro es una curva dulce, vestigios del poder mítico del futuro hecho envase pequeño).

Matsumae tiene asumido que ella es una simple rosa parte de un rosal mucho más grande, mucho más amplio y mucho más majestuoso, que está muy por encima del lugar que ocupa. Desde que sus raíces se hicieran de la tierra-madre y sorbieran parte de su conocimiento dotándola de un saber antiguo ha sabido de su posición.

La familia Tsukiyama ha construido su jardín eterno a lo largo de los siglos no sin el esfuerzo que produce generar espinas lo suficientemente filosas para alejar a los lujuriosos o envidiosos que quieran echar mano de su hermosura (a los pajaritos que vienen a picotear sus pétalos en busca de gusanos); y lo ha hecho a base de sus propias raíces y de las ajenas, todo pidiendo porfavorygracias. Su lugar dentro de ese espiral de poder es claro como los azulejos del patio que se reflejan en los charcos de agua.

No le causa mayor agitación -la mansión es amplia, acogedora, y los mandamases seres un poco demasiado cálidos para ser los jardineros principales- hasta que la rosa-madre y la rosa-padre le presentan a quien va a ser su deber.

Es apenas un pimpollo pequeño, arrullado en mantas que parecen querer tragárselo entre ellas, que la mira con sus cuecas eternas -y de ahí en más, no dejaran nunca de _buscar_.

(—¿No quiere escuchar otra, maestro Shuu?

—¿Y por qué querría? ¿Por qué soy un _niño grande_?

—No, no es por eso…).

—Matsumae, él es Shuu. A partir de ahora, lo protegerás.

No pasa de los cinco años y su cara aún es demasiado aniñada para demostrar máscaras adultas que se encuentran lejos de su alcance, pero contiene la respiración y sus manitos, apoyadas contra el edredón rojo de la cama, se tensan al comprobar que conoce esa palabra.

(hay una espada y una armadura en la esquina de sus ojos negros, que refulgen como la noche más cerrada)

—¿Como hacen los caballeros?

La rosa-madre y la rosa-padre se miran y estallan en esquirlas de felicidad.

—Así es, Matsumae, como los caballeros.

Presa de una excitación de la que no conoce el nombre ni el significado –y que sólo muchos, muchos años tarde comprenderá- asiente con la convicción que en antaño habrían atado a los caballeros con sus reyes. Para Matsumae, a partir de ese segundo breve, el pequeño pimpollo se convierte en su rey a quien debe jurarle lealtad y protección eternas.

Lo que no sabe es el peso que representa el ser un siervo fiel.

(la espada quema entre sus manos, la armadura pesa sobre sus hombros, sus ojos negros se cansan con cada noche velando)

Se transcurren las primaveras –dulces, dulces primaveras- con el pimpollo creciendo, extendiendo sus raíces hacia la tierra húmeda y sus pétalos extasiados buscando los rayos del astro del cielo. Crece, crece, crece y crece. Su pequeño rey tiene una curiosidad insaciable y abre su magnificencia a cada misterio que le huela tan sólo un poco interesante.

Shuu aprende a dominar todo lo que toca; incluyendo el pobre –maleable- corazón de su sierva más fiel…

(es que el mundo es un lugar tan peligroso, tan ancho, tan lleno de pecados servidos en platos de plata que tientan a quien les pone los ojos encima, y los caballeros, ah, han quedado tan pasados de moda; las espadas ya no tienen filo y las armaduras se oxidaron)

…Matsumae lo sigue de reojo a donde quiera que escarbe sus dedos dentro de la tierra.

Cuando lo persigue a sus miles de aventuras (a su pequeño maestro le encanta ser un pirata sin ataduras, un explorador audaz, un luchador valiente, un rey constructor) siente en el pecho un peso -¿la armadura?- que la lleva a arrastrar los pies y entrecerrar los ojos y las manos -¿la espada?- con cautela, buscando enemigos hasta en los rincones más inofensivos -¿el caballero?

La sonrisa huye espantada de sus labios y sus espinas están más filosas que nunca; es sólo Shuu quien logra _calmarla_. Con descuido (¡las consecuencias existen, niño!) le quita la armadura, le aparta la espada y la despoja de su papel de caballero por unas horas, para buscar mundos recónditos. «¡Ven, Matsumae! ¡La mariposa está a punto de salir de su capullo! ¡Apúrate!».

La toma de la mano que sostiene la espada y la guía por el jardín de rosas. Se esconden debajo del rosal a observar como las gotas de lluvia aterrizan sobre el océano verde y arman otro océano –sólo que de otro color. Se escapan de la clase de piano porque, puaj, son mortalmente aburridas. Juegan a las escondidas entre los interminables pilares de la galería. Bailan sobre los azulejos que les devuelven sus reflejos de otro mundo. Se escabullen por la ventana del cuarto de Shuu y se recuestan sobre el techo de tejas negras, ¡es que las estrellas nos están sonriendo!

Le obliga a hacer promesas besando su dedo pulgar porque representa la _fe_.

(y si hay algo que el rey le entrega a su caballero sin pensárselo, es la fe; después de todo, la fe sólo puede tratarse de una cosa: ven, mi rey, tapate los ojos, y confía en que te diré qué caminos debes tomar para evitar el abismo; ven, mi rey, tapate los ojos, y cree en que lo que te diré te salvará de las traiciones que se esconden bajo tu cama. Ven, mi rey, ten fe en mí)

Pero es cuando Matsumae hilacha esas promesas que suelta la mano que Shuu le tiene presa (casi como si la premonición fuera inminente) -«Lo siento, si me distraigo demasiado, puede que te arranquen de la tierra. Jamás me lo perdonaría»- y vuelve atrás sus pasos a recoger la armadura que dejó que se la quitaran, la espada que dejó que tiraran, el papel que dejó que le despojaran.

«¡Matsumae! ¡Qué estás haciendo!». La voz de Shuu se quiebra y su eco es interminable ante las paredes de su cráneo. La espada que sostiene tiembla en su mano, la armadura le pesa tanto que una rodilla cede y toca el suelo. Quizá el sueño de caballero es demasiado grande para que ella quepa en él con comodidad, quizá ella es demasiado pequeña para respirar el anhelo de caballero. Pero no puede.

Hace oídos sordos (no puede, no puede, no puede, nopuedenopuede¡nopuede!).

«¡Suelta eso! ¡Que lo sueltes!».

Ella es la dama que protege al rey; el caballero arrodillado frente a un trono de espinas que sangran.

«¿Es que no confía en mí, maestro Shuu?».

(no puede permitir que la espada pierda el filo, que la armadura se oxide, que los caballeros pasen de moda)

(—¿Y entonces por qué es?

—¿No cree que los caballeros pasaron de moda?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Rosas, ¿de dónde sacas semejantes ideas, Matsumae?

—De lugares malos, maestro Shuu.

—Me doy cuenta. No vuelvas ni a preguntarlo, ¿está bien? Si aceptara que los caballeros están pasados de moda, estaría aceptando que _tú_ te has quedado en un pasado demasiado lejano para que mis pequeños dedos puedan tocarlo, ¿no? Ya déjate de decir o siquiera pensar estupideces y vamos, ¡quiero mi historia de caballeros, me lo prometiste!

—Enseguida, maestro Shuu — _gracias por aceptar que mis espinas son peligrosas para poder protegerlo_ ).

«Matsumae… si, si, _confío_ en ti».

«Entonces no tenga miedo. Mi espada, mi armadura, toda yo, le pertenezco».

Es que aunque caiga del caballo, aunque sangre por los costados, aunque la armadura la cocine viva y la mano que sostiene la espada desaparezca cercenada, ella, su fe ciega, su escudo jurado, su caballero fiel, seguirá protegiendo a su rey-rosa hasta que el último aliento se escape de sus labios congelados –aquellos que sólo sonríen cuando él se lo pide-, hasta que la armadura la hunda en sí misma y la espada ya sea un recuerdo mal perjurado.

Hasta que la destruyan toda, Matsumae perdurará.

( _«y eso es precisamente lo que temo, mi valiente caballero, así que, por favor, por favor, no me abandones nunca; debes prometérmelo besándome el dedo»_ )

(el caballero –la sierva-

se inclina ante su rey –la rosa-

y jurando una fidelidad infinita –besando el dedo-

sostiene la espada y se pone la armadura, listo para dar su espíritu entero)

...

...

* * *

 **NOTITAS:** Y n-nada, nada, me largo a llorar. E-espero que les haya gustado. Bye, byes, _belos míos_ *huye a refugiarse*

Atte, Misari.


End file.
